It was late and even Kelly Kelly gets Insecure
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Random Randy/Kelly. not much of a summary needed, two hotties thrown together lol. read and review please.


**This was retardedly random...but whatever i wrote it so im posting it. read and review please...**

"Keep your chin up kid." He said, flicking his index finger under my jaw. And that's how this whole messed up thing got started. When those few words were spoken I never thought it would lead to this, me wide-awake in a hotel room wondering where the hell he was. He was probably out fucking around on me, just like everyone said he would. I was cold, and more lonely then anything else, shivering I pulled the blanket up to my ears and thought back to that night.

Pushing through the broken fire exit that he had just left through I chased him down. "What do you mean…keep my chin up?" I barked grabbing him by the leather jacket so that he would turn to acknowledge me.

His smile widened, as if my statement amused him, "I've seen a lot of your kind come in her and get eaten up that's all. If you wanna make it you've got to take the good with the bad."

"I'm sure you know all about my kind getting "eaten up"," I snapped back, who did Randy Orton think he was feeding me his crap. I knew all to well about his "appetite" for harassing the divas.

"Wo…cool it blondie, I was just trying to be nice for once. I saw that you were upset and I decided to feed you a little encouragement."

I wasn't sure what was up with all the food analogies, the referencing of being eaten up and fed but I assumed that the rest of his statement was referring to my actions backstage. When he walked up I was pouting, sick of taking of my clothes for Vince's view of the "new" ecw, so maybe I looked a little defeated.

"Well that's a new one Randy, don't you have quite the reputation for being an ass-hole."

Rubbing his jaw he smirked, "Only to the bitches." A small laugh managed to escape my lips before he continued. "But your gorgeous face wasn't made to look so glum."

"Glum." I repeated, laughing at how foolish it sounded coming from a grown man of his stature. "Cute."

From there I wasn't really sure how we got into the production truck or how and why he had access to it. But the next thing I knew I was on a table full of buttons my skirt around my ankles and my head hitting a wall behind me. "Oh god Randy, right there." I moaned, running my fingers through his short crew cut.

So I fell for it, I slept with Randy Orton, did something that it seemed was mandatory for all the divas. And I figured that was it, he got what he wanted; I'd never have to see him again. But I guess I was dead wrong because the next night flowers showed up in my locker room and we'd been seeing each other ever since.

I allowed my head to fall off the pillow and onto the cold hard mattress, looking down I could see the clock glowed 2 am. He was very late, the boy's usually settled down by 1. My mind raced that maybe I should have taken them up on their offer and went to the bar. But at the time I was beat, didn't want to have to get grabbed and asked for autographs by the locals so coming back here sounded better. I had a nice bath, had a bowl of Ben and Jerry's, and watched gone with the wind on cinimax. Now though, in the wee hours of the morning I was wishing that I were by his side and not wondering if he was with someone else.

Maybe the girls were right about him, maybe I was just comfortable to him, and what if I was to dumb to see that he had been fooling around on me since day one. The woman he had previously scorned poisoned my mind and I just had to remind myself that they weren't there when we were together.

Suddenly the door quietly opened and Randy's shadow moved inside, I smiled and sat up thankful that he was back. "Baby?" I questioned my eyes trying to focus in the night. The room was silent except for the sound of him hauling of his dress shoes and pants. He made it to the bed and unbuttoned his dress shirt before climbing in beside me. Smiling I feel him kiss my forehead, brushing the bangs out of my eyes, "God your gorgeous, that smile even radiates in the dark." I blushed but he couldn't see it.

"Things got crazy babe, I wish you would have come with us."

Throwing my arm across his body I curled into him and I knew he wasn't lying. I placed a soft kiss on his chest before I closed my eyes and thought about how perfect things actually were. I needed to stop looking for excuses to be mad at him and just accept that he really did love me.


End file.
